Defeated
by Saerus2665
Summary: Its 1942, and Croatia watches his Sisters fall to Germany and the other Axis, awaiting his prize in the end.  Warning: violence.


**A/N: This isn't accurate, don't hate me. It just makes a good story. I made Macedonia and Kosovo basically Slovenia's little sisters. Serbia, Bosnia and all the others aren't in this fic, but I know they exist. **

**Um…next order of business.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, ONLY CROATIA (the character) AND SLOVENIA (the character)**

**Hope you like it!**

Croatia entered the home of his sister with mixed feeling of regret and despair and hopeless guilt. His dark blue eyes cast down and away from the scene as he entered this once happy and nice home, following Hungary and Italy.

The Italian in front of him seemed to regret doing this as much as he did, Hungary seemed indifferent about the matter and let no emotion show across her face.

Croatia ,however, did. He allowed tears to seep to the surface of his dark blue eyes as moved further through Slovenia's house.

A cold breeze whipped through the house, creating an eerie effect and adding to Croatia's discomfort. _What have we done?_

Paintings were torn off walls and replaced with numerous bullet holes, glass was shattered everywhere, the tables were upside down and a couple of chair legs were shattered, seeming as they had been used to hit people.

Croatia didn't want to walk further, ever. His stomach began flipping in knots as he and the other two moved into the kitchen, following the sounds of German voices. His legs felt like lead and dragging them across the floor led to shrieking sounds of glass being scraped across the flooring.

Upon reluctantly entering the kitchen, Croatia's feelings of guilt practically doubled.

The Slavic nation of Slovenia was in definitely the worst state he had ever managed to see her in. Parts of her formally shiny silver hair was stained with blood which originated form the long gash on her forehead. She struggled uselessly against Prussia, who had a foot planted firmly in-between her shoulder blades and her left arm jerked across his bent knee. Prussia had a few injuries of his own, bearing evidence of the fight Slovenia had put up. Blood dripped off of the Albino's left arm, creating another pool of blood on the white tiles.

" Vhat do you say, Slavic filth?" Prussia demanded harshly startling Croatia out of his guilty trance. Prussia yanked her arm back, a twisted smile making its way across his face. A smile that seemed like it belonged on some kind of monster rather than a person.

Slovenia's gray eyes flashed in pain and small scream of pain escaped her lips.

"stop. Stop hurting Nia!" Kosovo cried struggling against Germany who held her in restraint. Macedonia, wasn't conscious, much to his horror, although there wasn't any apparent blood coming from the tiny Slavic. Kosovo had a rather large bruise forming on the side of her face, which made Croatia's blood begin to boil.

"Ludwig, let them go their only children" Croatia protested, moving towards the two.

"Stay where you are, Croatia" Germany snapped in response, jerking his body along with Kosovo's to face him.

"Atia! Help Nia! Why arent you helping he-" Kosovo was cut off again by a sharp blow to the side of her head via Germany's hand.

"Silence obnoxious little girl" He growled.

Kosovo whimpered.

Croatia's attention was drawn back to Slovenia and Prussia and the gray haired Slavic began squirming beneath him shouting obscenities at Germany.

"Keseseses' Prussia cackled, tugging Slovenia's arm violently again. ' Aww, little Kosovo is all protective of you Nia." her hissed dementedly.

Slovenia whimpered as a cracking came from her shoulder.

"Let them go, please…" Slovenia gasped, falling motionless in pain.

"not until you surrender Slav" Germany replied.

Slovenia closed her eyes tightly, and Croatia felt another pang of guilt. His heart seeming to rip apart as he saw a silver tear slide down her cheek and onto the floor.

What had he done?

Slovenia's gray eyes opened and met his, then Hungary's and then Italy's.

'Looking for help' Croatia thought, casting his gaze away as she met it. 'Don't do it' he pressed to her mentally, attempting to keep her pride as much as he could without appearing to feel sympathy for her.

"Italy" Slovenia pressed, recognizing the affectionate Italian man "Help me….please?" Slovenia's voice was broken, and sounded to him like chalk scraping across a chalk board.

Croatia's entire body ran cold, as everyone grew silent waiting for the Italians response.

" Italy, Italija,…please. Have a heart" Slovenia's words were growing harder and harder to hear

Italy wavered in confusion, his mouth opening slightly and his eyebrows knitting together in sympathy for his Slavic neighbor and friend. "Slovenia…" Italy began before moving his gaze to Germany.

"Be silent Slavic filth, either surrender to us or watch as we force war upon your country and tear your capital apart bit by bit. Then, we'll go for your precious little sisters and take apart their country, economy and homes bit by bit and install a policy of Germanistation." Germany snapped, shouting down at Slovenia.

Croatia moved his gaze to Italy again, and watched as the brunette left the room, refusing to cry in the German's present.

Slovenia on the other hand, stiffened underneath Prussia's boot at the last words of Germany's threat. The silver head man noticed this and laughed again, pressing harder into her back.

"what, does this filthy Slavic disagree with us invading her sisters and spreading our language, people, and carting off the Slavics to our happy camps in Poland. And you know how one spreads people, right?" Prussia drowned out the answer to his answer, grinning as Slovenia shut her eyes tightly, gnashing her lips together.

A silence hung in the air, and Croatia turned to look at Germany who was glaring at Slovenia with disgust. Why had he allied himself with these men? What was the benefit? Part of his sister's land, right.

"I'm growing tired of this" Germany growled, before shoving Kosovo behind him. "Prussia"

The Prussian seemed to get his brother's gist and released Slovenia.

Kosovo stumbled backwards at Germany's harsh push, before collecting herself. "Nia-!"

Croatia winced again as Prussia roughly shoved Kosovo against the wall, "Don't want to wind up like your other sister do you?" the silver haired man questioned, gesturing towards Macedonia lying on the floor.

Croatia had to use all of his self restrain not to help his little sisters, he simply turned his gaze away from the scene.

There was another large smack, and reflexively Croatia's looked up to find Germany had slammed Slovenia against her sink counter, pinning her there by her neck.

"what is your answer Slav, say yes our kiss your life goodbye." Germany growled into her face, his nose inches away from hers.

Croatia exhaled deeply, he realized his entire form was shaking, and immediately stopped as Hungary looked up to meet his gaze.

Slovenia paused for a moment, before bowing her head.

Germany shook her roughly, forcing her gaze to meet his again.

"Answer me!" he commanded forcefully again, slamming the back of her head against the cabinet doors again.

Slovenia's gaze drifted to Macedonia and Kosovo, then to Prussia, then to Hungary.

Croatia froze once those gray eyes hit his. His entire form feeling like he had been doused in ice water, his heart began racing as he realized Slovenia had uttered her answer.

Judging by her bowed head, Prussia retracting from Kosovo, and Germany's smile of approval, he supposed she had admitted defeat.

"Gilbert, signal the troops in" Germany demanded, storming out of the kitchen, grabbing Slovenia's shoulder as he walked past.

"Croatia, Hungary, come with me. We need to split these countries up." he said walking out.

Horror ran through Croatia as he realized that Germany had in fact deceived them, offering them neutrality when in reality…

"You German bastard!" Slovenia screeched, getting to her feet faster than Croatia had thought possible for her with her injuries.

Before Germany could react, Prussia planted his foot into her body, sending her slamming into the counter again.

Croatia grimaced as Kosovo screamed and rushed to her sister's side. Prussia just laughed before walking away.

Germany turned around and glanced at Slovenia one last time. "Filthy Slavic" he spat before continuing his adventure out of the house.

Croatia hovered for a moment, his dark blue eyes meeting Slovenia's for a moment, before her turned and left. Having been driven out by the hurt, pain and sadness in those eyes.

The country of Slovenia had been defeated.

**So, um Accurate facts.**

**1.) Slovenia was invaded by Germany, Horthy's Hungary and Facist Italy.**

**2.) Croatia, Hungary, Germany all got pieces of Slovenia.**

**3.) Slavics were take to concentration camps.**

**4.) Germanistation was established in Slovenia.**


End file.
